<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Start by Sumnerd18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911536">New Start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumnerd18/pseuds/Sumnerd18'>Sumnerd18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, also on Wattpad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumnerd18/pseuds/Sumnerd18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(A Bad Sanses X Classic Sans Family Story)<br/>Comic Sans is a 15 year old, living on the streets of New York City, with his 7 year old brother Papyrus. After doing a supposedly 'normal' pit-pocketing job, Sans finds himself being followed by 6 different skeletons at different times over the course of a week. What exactly do these 6 skeletons want with the local 'street rat'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream/Killer, Dust/Blueberry, Error/Ink, Nightmare/Cross, Sans/Red, Sans/Sans (Undertale), horror/lust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans' POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like me are usually sitting in hell. Or school. But me and my little bro, nah.</p>
<p>"Sans!"</p>
<p>I look down at my bro with a raised 'eyebrow'. His slightly dirty sweater bags a little at his 'stomach' as he hugs it, scarf moving slightly from the slight breeze entering our little whole in the wall. His gloves are covered in dirt, as well as his pants and boots.</p>
<p>"Yeah Paps?"</p>
<p>"I'm hungry!"</p>
<p>"Okay bro. Stay here. I'll be back with some food."</p>
<p>Leaving our literal whole in the wall, I teleported to about a block away from the exit of the bad part of town and walked to the cut off point between incorporeal business and regular business. Let the hard part begin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So far I've pit pocketed 6 people and none of them had cash on them. Only cards!!!! I'm gonna try one more person before calling it quits and dumpster diving behind Grillby's. After walking around for a little while I see a skeleton in a dark purple dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He's talking on the phone and covering his eyes, looking slightly annoyed. I casually bump into him while dodging a fire monster, pickpocketing him in the progress.</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>"Sorry Sir."</p>
<p>As I walk away, I hear him muttering stupid kids. Like I know I'm short but I'm really not a kid. I am 15. Though Paps is 7 and stands at the middle of my chest. To be fair though, I am 5' while Paps is 4'6". After turning down an alleyway and I take a look inside his wallet. Ten 20 dollar bills! Score! I used to feel bad about this but now, I'm over it. I just really hope none of them realize I was the one that pit pocketed them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nightmare's POV (Slightly before being pickpocketed)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'm talking on the phone with Cross over something stupid.</p>
<p>"So, you're telling me that, Error is currently hanging Killer and Horror out of the window, because earlier they almost attacked members of my brothers gang."</p>
<p>-"Pretty much."-</p>
<p>I cover my eyes and sigh in both frustration and disappointment. Before I can respond I feel someone bump into me.</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>Looking down, I see a short skeleton, coming just underneath my chest, wearing a dirty blue hoodie, a dirty white sweater, dirty black basket shorts, and white torn up sneakers.</p>
<p>"Sorry sir."</p>
<p>He doesn't look up at me and walks off.</p>
<p>-"Nightmare?"-</p>
<p>"Nothing Cross, just a stupid kid. Listen, tell Error to tie them up and put on some UnderNovella until I get back."</p>
<p>-"Will do Boss. See ya soon."-</p>
<p>Cross then hung up, I put my phone away and continued on my way towards the house I share with the other members of my gang, the Bad Guys. We are the most feared gang in this city. My brother also has a gang called Justice Reigns, where they help people and work close to the police, as well as try to stop us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After walking for a little while longer, I soon enter the house and stop to put my wallet in the basket with the others.....only to realize that it's not there. I immediately remember the kid who bumped into me.</p>
<p>"Fuck!"</p>
<p>"WhAt'S uP nIgHtMaRe?"</p>
<p>As I was walking to the living room, I let the tar cover my body, my tentacles bristling in anger.</p>
<p>"Some kid pickpocketed me!"</p>
<p>Cross and Error look unamused while Killer and Horror are trying not to laugh. I smack the back of their heads with my tentacles.</p>
<p>"Okay, what did the kid look like. Dust is out getting food, we can tell him to keep an eye out."</p>
<p>"He was wearing a dirty blue hoodie, a dirty sweater, dirty black basketball shorts, and torn up white sneakers. I didn't see his face."</p>
<p>Cross left to call Dust while Error questioned what was in it.</p>
<p>"Two credit cards, my business ID, and 200 dollars worth in twenties."</p>
<p>Killer and Horror breathed out 'shit' at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dust's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was walking out of the store when suddenly my phone goes off with Cross's ringtone. I pick it up and start my way home.</p>
<p>"Hello."</p>
<p>-"Dust, we've got a problem, some kid stole Nightmare's wallet."-</p>
<p>After giving me the description of the kid, I see someone matching his description walk out of a 7-eleven.</p>
<p>"Found him."</p>
<p>I hear talking in the background until I hear Nightmare's voice.</p>
<p>-"Follow him, and get me back my wallet."-</p>
<p>He hangs up, and I start following the kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After following the kid for a little while, I noticed we were getting close to wearing the others and I live. He suddenly turns down an alley. By the time I turn into it, he's long gone. Confused, I look down at the ground and see a pile of wallets. On top of the pile is a black wallet with a purple crescent moon in the corner. Bending down, I pick up the wallet and open it, seeing Nightmare's 'business' ID card. I call Nightmare.</p>
<p>-"What is it Dust."-</p>
<p>"I lost the kid, but I found your wallet. What was inside?"</p>
<p>-"Two credit cards, an ID, and cash."-</p>
<p>"The cash is gone."</p>
<p>It's silent for a moment.</p>
<p>-"Get home now."-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans' POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I felt myself being followed after I left the 7-eleven. When I turned down the alley I usually teleport from, I saw a skeleton in a dark blue button up shirt and denim jeans, wearing white sneakers. He also had heterochromia eyes, one being red and the other being red and blue. After turning the corner, I quickly dump the seven wallets onto the pile and teleport with the remaining cash and bag of food.</p>
<p>"Papyrus?"</p>
<p>"Brother!"</p>
<p>Papyrus runs out and hugs me. I hug back and give him the bag of food. He takes a honey bun and water out and gives me back the bag. I take out the water and store the bag in a cool dark corner of our 'home'. I relax for the rest of the day with my brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nightmare's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After they finished putting the food away, we all met in the living room.</p>
<p>"I want you all to keep an eye out for that kid. No one steals from me and gets away with it."</p>
<p>"And what do we do if we find him?"</p>
<p>"CaLl Us. We'Ll CoMe To YoU. JuSt MaKe SuRe He DoEsN't GeT aWaY."</p>
<p>Killer turned to Dust.</p>
<p>"Did you see his face?"</p>
<p>"Not really."</p>
<p>I sigh in frustration.</p>
<p>"I want this kid found."</p>
<p>Cross looked at me concerned.</p>
<p>"And what are you going to do to him?"</p>
<p>I look at Cross and groan.</p>
<p>"I don't know, probably just scare him a bit. I won't hurt him. That's against even my morals."</p>
<p>"Thank god for that."</p>
<p>I look at Killer and shake my head. We're all against hurting children and rape. But everything else. Fair game.</p>
<p>"BoSs."</p>
<p>"Yeah Error?"</p>
<p>"YoU sAiD tHaT tHe KiD wAs DiRtY, aNd WeArS bLuE?"</p>
<p>"Yes, and?"</p>
<p>"I tHiNk I kNoW wHo He Is."</p>
<p>Killer looker at him.</p>
<p>"Who?"</p>
<p>"He'S kNoWn As ThE lOcAl StReEt RaT, hE lIvEs In ThIs PaRt Of ToWn."</p>
<p>"Street Rat?"</p>
<p>Horror then spoke up.</p>
<p>"Means he's homeless. Probably lost his parents or ran away."</p>
<p>Cross spoke up.</p>
<p>"Or he was abandoned. They steal to survive. Most kids are caught early on, but the ones who aren't are labeled as Street Rats. They're really hard to catch. There are not that many anymore because of Justice Reigns."</p>
<p>"What does my brother's gang have to do with being no Street Rats?"</p>
<p>Cross looked down at his hands.</p>
<p>"I witnessed them catching one once, a cat monster. Your brother's positive aura draws them in before Ink or Blue grab them."</p>
<p>He looked back up at me.</p>
<p>"Most kids are desperate for a positive feeling, that they just go to it without thinking."</p>
<p>He smirked and leaned back.</p>
<p>"I'm kinda surprised this one went near you, considering the fact that you give off a negative aura."</p>
<p>"So this kid either doesn't care or doesn't feel."</p>
<p>Killer then snorted.</p>
<p>"Or he has a very strong will to get some food."</p>
<p>I stand up and head towards my room.</p>
<p>"We'll talk about this later. I'm gonna go get changed, I suggest you do as well. We have some business tonight."</p>
<p>They all smiled and got up. Just you wait kid, I am going to find you. And you <em>will</em> regret stealing from me. Maybe....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans' POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the past week, I have noticed 7 skeletons following me. Out of those 7, I only recognize 2 of them, the one that followed me before and my pit pick victim. So I think it's safe to say that he noticed. The others are probably friends of his. At the moment, Papyrus and I are sitting in Central Park. I'm teaching him how to read as we enjoy the sun. I thankfully have not seen any of the skeletons so far. That would just suck to get Paps involved.</p>
<p>"F-fluffy Bunny wants to p-play hop-hops-sc"</p>
<p>"Hopscotch."</p>
<p>"It looks weird!"</p>
<p>"Most words do Paps."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cross' POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was walking around Central Park to get a break from the idiots that I call my friends, when I noticed a certain blue wearing skeleton sitting on a bench with, what looks to be, a younger skeleton. I quickly get out of sight and call Nightmare.</p>
<p>"Boss."</p>
<p>-"What is it Cross?"-</p>
<p>"I found the kid, he's in Central Park with what appears to be a younger kid."</p>
<p>-"Where."-</p>
<p>"Near the middle of the park."</p>
<p>-"Try and keep him there, we're on our way."-</p>
<p>He then hangs up, leaving me to watch the two as I wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About 30 minutes have gone by. I'm about to call Nightmare again when suddenly he appears right next to me.</p>
<p>"Where is he Cross?"</p>
<p>I point towards where they are still reading.</p>
<p>"HaVe ThEy BeEn ReAdInG tHiS wHoLe TiMe?"</p>
<p>I nod a turn towards Nightmare.</p>
<p>"What's the plan Boss?"</p>
<p>"Surround them, Dust, make sure to block his magic. He is not allowed to escape this time."</p>
<p>We then split up to surround them. God I hope this works.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans' POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I look down one of the walkways and see a black gooey skeleton with four tentacles sticking out of his back, wearing what appears to be a dress shirt, dress pants, and shoes and icy blue eye staring right at me. Crap. I look at Paps and slowly close the book.</p>
<p>"Time to go Bro."</p>
<p>I whisper. Paps looks at me, slightly uneasy.</p>
<p>"Brother?!"</p>
<p>"Leaving already?"</p>
<p>I look behind us and see another skeleton with what appears to be black tears dripping from his eye sockets, wearing a black T-shirt, denim blue jeans, with black sneakers. He had no eye lights.</p>
<p>"We just got here."</p>
<p>I grab Paps hand and pull him with me to get away from him. Then another skeleton, the first one that followed me, was suddenly in front of us. I looked to the left and there stood a glitchy black skeleton with blue like tears trailing from his eyes. He was wearing a red dress shirt, black pants, and grey boots. He has red eye sockets, with one eye being blue and yellow and the other one being blue, yellow, and red. I then looked to my right and saw another skeleton had joined the octopus one. He was wearing a white hoodie, a red shirt, black pants and black and white shoes. He had a red zig zag scar on his right cheek, with the right eye being red and the other one was white. I look back behind us and see another skeleton next to the black tear one. He had a large hole in the side of his skull and one lone red eye. He was wearing a face mask, a blue T-shirt, black pants and gray shoes.</p>
<p>"Sans?!"</p>
<p>I pull Paps close and glare at them.</p>
<p>"Stay close Paps."</p>
<p>I whisper as I pull us a bit more to the middle of everyone.</p>
<p>"You are a tough one to track down, boy."</p>
<p>I look at the octopus.</p>
<p>"And you guys are some determined SOBs. Most would have given up by now."</p>
<p>The black teared one and the one with the hole in its skull started to chuckle.</p>
<p>"You should watch your language. You're like what, 9?"</p>
<p>I just glare in response. I already tried to teleport, but it feels like something is blocking me.</p>
<p>"Listen kid, just give us back the money you stole, and you can be on your way."</p>
<p>"I don't have it."</p>
<p>They all seemed to glare at me.</p>
<p>"This is New York, did you seriously expect me to have it a week later?"</p>
<p>"Sans!"</p>
<p>I looked down at Papyrus, noticing the scared look in his eyes. I just held him tighter and looked back at the 6 of them. The octopus one suddenly smirked.</p>
<p>"Well then, 'Sans', you're just gonna have to pay us back somehow."</p>
<p>"And how am I supposed to pay you back 200 dollars?"</p>
<p>He just shrugged as he took another step forward. He was now, at this point, standing right in front of me, forcing me to have to look up so I can look him in the eye.</p>
<p>"I don't know kid, just do what you did before."</p>
<p>I groaned.</p>
<p>"That in itself is hard. Most people nowadays only carry cards. Your buddy was just lucky number 7."</p>
<p>The mostly monochrome one spoke next.</p>
<p>"Not our problem kid."</p>
<p>I went to respond, only for Paps to ask me a question.</p>
<p>"I thought you were a teenager?!"</p>
<p>That seemed to throw a couple of them off, causing me to laugh lightly.</p>
<p>"I'm still a kid to them Paps."</p>
<p>"Hang on! Hold up! How old are you anyways?!"</p>
<p>I looked over at the black teared one before responding.</p>
<p>"Non ya."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Non ya business."</p>
<p>The crazed eye one and the one missing a chunk out of his skull chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We have somehow gotten away from them. At the moment we are running down an alleyway when suddenly Paps turns down another way.....away from home.</p>
<p>"Paps!"</p>
<p>When I finally catch up with him, I see him being held by a skeleton with a black splotch on his cheek. He was wearing a brown, long sleeved shirt, fingerless gloves, a teal hoodie tied around his waist, and dark brown pants with a teal strip, and brown and gold shoes. His eyes changed every time he blinked. Beside him was a slightly shorter skeleton who was wearing a yellow jacket, teal shirt and pants, blue and yellow boots, and a yellow and teal cape? With a gold circular crown like thing on his skull, he also has golden eyes. Beside him was an even shorter skeleton who was wearing a blue bandanna, grey shirt, blue pants, blue shoes, and blue gloves. He also had blue eyes. I summon three bone attacks and point them at them.</p>
<p>"LET HIM GO!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nightmare's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don't know how.....but the kids got away. We were running down an alley and we saw them run down. We were just about to give up and go home when we suddenly heard a yell.</p>
<p>"LET HIM GO!"</p>
<p>We look at each other before heading towards the noise. As we were getting closer, I started to feel my brother's positive aura. As we rounded the corner, we saw Sans pointing a bone at each member of Justice Reigns. Sans' brother was being held by Ink.</p>
<p>"Put the bones away kid and come with us. We'll give you a better place to stay than on the streets."</p>
<p>At this moment, Cross walked out and stood behind Sans.</p>
<p>"Or you can let his brother go, and we can all be on our way."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kid looked like he was about to put away his attack when suddenly, Cross appeared behind him.</p>
<p>"Or you can let his brother go, and we can all be on our way."</p>
<p>The kid flinched slightly and looked at Cross before looking back at, most likely, his brother.</p>
<p>"This doesn't concern you Cross, get out of here."</p>
<p>I suddenly see movement down the alleyway Cross came from. Slowly Nightmare emerged from the shadows, the rest of his gang following suit.</p>
<p>"Actually, dear brother, it does."</p>
<p>I looked at Ink and Blue before sighing and signaling to Ink to put the kid down. He quickly ran to his brother, causing the other to drop his attack.</p>
<p>"Sans!"</p>
<p>"Papyrus!"</p>
<p>As the two were hugging, we quickly left, not wanting to risk the kids getting hurt if a fight broke out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sans' POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While I was hugging Paps, I felt something cold and slimy wrap around my waist before pulling me up to be eye level with the octopus.</p>
<p>"Sans!"</p>
<p>He looked at me with a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>"I have just figured out how you can pay us back for stealing that 200. And the save from my brother and his friends."</p>
<p>I glared at him.</p>
<p>"And if I was to refuse?"</p>
<p>"Then you will most likely be separated from your brother. My brother doesn't give up easily, so it would be in both of your best interest to take what I'm about to offer."</p>
<p>I glare at him for a moment before looking down at Paps, seeing him be held by his shoulders by the one known as Cross. I sigh before looking back into the icy blue eye.</p>
<p>"Alright, I'm listening."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare's POV</p><p> </p><p>I smirk at him before setting him down, but still keeping him in place with my tentacle. I really don't feel like chasing after him again.</p><p>"You will come and work for us, and in return you and your brother have a place to stay."</p><p>He looks confused, as do the others.</p><p>"Boss? Are you sure that's a good idea? He's just a kid?"</p><p>"Yes Dust, I do. He's not going to be doing any of our jobs, just around the house."</p><p>I take a quick glance at the other's before looking back at Sans.</p><p>"So, what do you say?"</p><p>I extend and hand towards him. Sans looks at his brother before looking back at me.</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>He takes my hand and gives it a firm shake. I smirk before releasing him and beginning the walk back home.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p>By the time we arrive back home, Sans is carrying a sleeping Papyrus and it's around 10 at night. Dam, we chased them for a while. After we enter, I signal for Cross to take Papyrus from Sans as I lead him to my office. I sit behind my desk after closing the door and motion for Sans to sit across from me.</p><p>"Alright Sans, let's get a few things out of the way. First is what you are going to be doing to pay back the money you owe and earn your keep."</p><p>Sans sits down and nods, showing that he's listening.</p><p>"You'll basically just be doing simple chores, as well as cooking every now and then. Everyone has a specific cooking night to keep it fair."</p><p>Sans nods in understanding. I then pull out a pad of paper and a pen, handing them to Sans.</p><p>"And now the second thing is your information as well as your brothers."</p><p>He looks slightly confused while taking the pad.</p><p>"Since you will be living with us, that makes you two our responsibility."</p><p>He nods in understanding again and starts to write things down.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Sans' POV</p><p> </p><p>I really don't like where this was going, but I sadly don't really have a choice.</p><p>"Just write down your guys age, name, birthday, and level of education."</p><p>I sigh and begin to write down said information.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Wingdings Comic Sans </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>15 </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>January 6th, 20XX </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>5th Grade (Could've been in high school tho) </strong> </em>
</p><p>After I finish writing down my information I stop and look at the 'Boss'.</p><p>"It just now accrued to me that you know my brother's and mine name, but I don't know yours."</p><p>He chuckles before leaning back further in his chair.</p><p>"My name is Nightmare."</p><p>.....Ah crap. I thought his appearance was familiar. Of course I had to pit-pocket someone close to the biggest crime boss around. I quickly start writing down Paps information, hoping to get out of the room faster.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Wingdings Papyrus </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>7 </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>February 10th, 20XX </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>No form of education</strong> </em>
</p><p>I hand him back the paper once I'm done, him giving it a quick once-over before looking back at me.</p><p>"Are you really 15?"</p><p>I grin, thinking about how they called me 9.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>We sit in silence for a bit before he looks back down at the paper.</p><p>"Dam you're short."</p><p>I glare at him and look away. I hear him set the paper down. I see him stand up out of the corner of my eye, causing me to stand as well.</p><p>"Due to the lack of space, you and your brother will be in the living room."</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Third Person</p><p> </p><p>Sans and Nightmare leave the office and head towards the living room. As they enter the living room, noticing Cross sitting on the couch holding a sleeping Papyrus in his lap, almost asleep himself. Nightmare sighs and shakes his head, he turns to Sans.</p><p>"We'll get two of the storage rooms cleaned out for you two, but until then-"</p><p>Sans interrupts, already getting the picture.</p><p>"We've got the couch, got it."</p><p>Nightmare nods before walking over to Cross and whispering in his 'ear'. Cross nods and puts Papyrus on the couch as he gets up and leaves the room. Nightmare then turns back to Sans.</p><p>"Due to it being so late the others have most likely gone to bed. Cross will be back with something for you and your brother soon. He will also show you where the bathroom is."</p><p>As Nightmare turns to leave, Sans replies with a thank you. Nightmares response is a flick of his tentacle while he leaves the room. While Sans waits for Cross, the little skeleton let's his curiosity take over and explores the living room. When Cross returns to the living room, he sees Sans looking at Nightmares books, seeming to take an interest in the science section. Cross soon clears his 'throat', causing Sans to turn towards him quickly.</p><p>"I've got the things. The bathroom is actually the first door on the right. Nightmare wants you both clean, so I suggest you sort that out with your brother."</p><p>Sans says a thank you as Cross sets the items down next to Papyrus. Cross gives him a little smile before turning and going back down the hall, leaving Sans to wake up his brother.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Sans' POV</p><p> </p><p>I finish dressing Paps, letting him get back to sleep. I chuckle softly as he clocks out the moment his skull hits the pillow. I gather the clothes that Cross left for me and head to the bathroom for my shower. As I'm cleaning myself off, I start to think about the pros and cons of the deal that I made. The moment that my number 1 pro comes up tho, I forget about the cons. This deal gets Pap a home. I soon get out and get dressed. When I enter the living room again, I see most of the lights off and a note on the coffee table. Picking up the note, I quickly read it.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Sans, In the morning, I will properly introduce you to the team during breakfast. I will also go over everything that will happen to you and your brother with everyone then. -Nightmare </strong> </em>
</p><p>After reading the note, I lay next to Paps on the couch. I soon go to sleep, somewhat dreading tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cross’ POV</p><p> </p><p>I’m about to fall asleep, when Nightmare reenters the room. I sat up and looked at him, tiredly. He looks at me before turning to the closet, getting undressed as he moves towards it.</p><p>“What are you still doing awake? I've been doing paper work for the past 2 hours.”</p><p>I yawn and rub my eyes, looking at the time to see that it has indeed been 2 hours.</p><p>“You know me Nighty, I can’t really fall asleep without you by my side nowadays.”</p><p>He chuckles and turns his head slightly to look at me. I give him a sleepy smile before yawning again. Nighty just shakes his head and finishes getting dressed. The moment he got under the covers, I cuddled up to him. He chuckles and wraps his arms and tentacles around me, pulling me even closer.</p><p>“What do you *yawn* plan on doing with them?”</p><p>I ask, yawning every now and then. Nightmare rests his head on top of mine, as he attempts to pull me closer.</p><p>“I’ll tell you in the morning, at breakfast with the others.”</p><p>I nod and close my eyes, finally letting sleep overcome me.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p>I woke up to Nighty shaking my shoulder lightly, in order to wake me up. I groan and try and swat at him, only resulting in him grabbing my arm and pulling me up.</p><p>“Alright, Alright, I’m up.”</p><p>He chuckles and lets go, allowing me to fall back onto the bed. I get up as Night leaves to make sure the others haven’t started their usual chaos yet. After getting dressed, I exit our room and head towards the living room. As I enter the room, my eyes meet Papyrus's as he looks over the back of the couch. I smile lightly at him, causing him to smile widely back at me. </p><p>"Good morning Papyrus. How'd you sleep?"</p><p>"I slept really well!"</p><p>I chuckle and motion for him to follow me. Once I sit at the counter and Papyrus is close enough, I pick him up and set him on my lap. Right as I do that, the others enter the room and immediately, Horror, Dust, and Killer crowed around Sans' sleeping form. I roll my eyes and turns towards the kitchen, watching Error and Nightmare start getting breakfast ready. As this is happing, I start talking with Papyrus, trying to get him comfortable with us.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Sans’s POV</p><p> </p><p>When I woke up this morning, I was really hoping that yesterday was a strange dream. Instead, I’m met with the black goop leaking one about an inch from my face.</p><p>“Morning!”</p><p>I just blink before finally shoving his face away.</p><p>“We are not doing this.”</p><p>I hear laughter from behind me and turn to see where it’s coming from, only to see hole head and crazy eye leaning over the couch. I look over to where Paps was last night….only to not see him there. I shoot up and look around before noticing him sitting on Cross’s lap while sitting at the counter, where I can also see Nightmare and the other dark boned one discussing something. I get up and maneuver around the one still on the ground, moving over to Cross and my brother. Papy notices me first.</p><p>“Sans!”</p><p>Cross looks over at me with a soft smile.</p><p>“Good morning Sans, did you sleep well?”</p><p>I scratch the back of my skull and nod slightly.</p><p>“Uh, yeah actually. Better than I had in a long while, <em>tibia</em> honest.”</p><p>Cross stares at me in shock for a split second before letting out a chuckle at that. Papy groans in annoyance.</p><p>“Oh, I fear for what you and those three will do if you ever have a pun war.”</p><p>Cross then turns his head towards Nightmare.</p><p>“Nighty, how's the food coming?”</p><p>Nighty? Nightmare looks at the food before looking at Cross. He shrugs.</p><p>“I don’t really know, I wasn’t paying attention.”</p><p>Cross facepalms as the other one smacks Nightmare on the back of the head.</p><p>“Is this normal?”</p><p>Cross sighs and nods his head.</p><p>“Only on Saturdays, thankfully.”</p><p>Soon after that, we were all sitting in the living room, eating the slightly overdone breakfast. To my right was Papy and to my left was Killer. Next to Killer was Dust and next to Dust was Horror. Next to Papy was Error, who had Cross sitting next to him. Nightmare was sitting in between Cross and Horror. As we were nearing the end of the meal, Nightmare started talking to the rest of us instead of whispering to Cross.</p><p>“Now, let’s give over the discussion on what to do with these two.”</p><p>All of our attention turned to him.</p><p>“First, we will be enrolling them into school. To get their education taken care of. And the next is that Sans will be working around the house, keeping it clean and in order.”</p><p>Killer, Dust, and Horror all started to smirk.</p><p>“He will not be cleaning your rooms.”</p><p>And the smirks are gone.</p><p>“Cross, I want you to teach them self defense. We still live in a bad part of town.”</p><p>Cross nodded and looked at my brother and I.</p><p>“I’ll need to check your stats later today to see what I can teach you.”</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Cross entered a fight with Papyrus. He seemed satisfied with what he saw. He then exited the fight.</p><p>“Alright Papyrus, you have very normal looking stats. I can start you off with the basics and we can go from there, alright.”</p><p>Paps ran up to him and hugged around his waist.</p><p>“Yay!”</p><p>Cross chuckles and motions me to step up.</p><p>“Your turn.”</p><p>We enter a fight. Cross pulls up my stats almost immediately.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Sans</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> Hp: 1 </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Attack: 1 </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Defense : 1 </strong> </span>
</p><p>We exit the fight and Cross stares at me.</p><p>“Papyrus, I need to take your brother to see Nightmare, can you go and find Error and stay with him? He should be in the living room.”</p><p>Papy nods and runs off, leaving me alone with Cross.</p><p>“Nightmare’s office, Now.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>